Anexo:8ª temporada de Dora, la exploradora
La octava temporada de la serie animada Dora, la exploradora se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 18 de marzo de 2013 y terminó el 5 de junio de 2014 con el episodio "Dora's Super Soccer Showdown" en el que que Dora viajaría a Brasil para jugar en el toreno de fútbol de la Gran Copa. Producción El 18 de abril de 2012, la cadena Nickelodeon lanzó un comunicado de prensa informando que Dora, la exploradora, su franquicia televisiva más popular, había sido renovada para una nueva temporada por la última vez que se modificó su diseño hasta el pasado jueves 2 de febrero, que sería la sexta según el orden de separación hecho por Nickelodeon, y la quinta en orden de producción de episodios. La temporada fue resultado del éxito que representa Dora, la exploradora para Nickelodeon, manifestado en sus altos niveles de sintonía que lo posicionan como la emisión principal de cable básico en total de espectadores (incluyendo niños, jóvenes, adolescentes y adultos). Mientras tanto, repeticiones de Dora, la exploradora seguirán emitiéndose a través de Nickelodeon, dentro del bloque de Nick Jr. El doblaje de esta temporada se mantuvo en el estudio venezolano Etcétera Group con la dirección a cargo de los operadores técnicos. Entre los datos destacables del doblaje de ésta temporada, encontramos que: * Aunque Leisha Medina dobló a Dora, siendo sustituida por Cristina Hernández por última vez en el redoblaje del 2011, ella volvió a doblarla por primera vez en el redoblaje de los tres capítulos de la quinta temporada. * Aunque Lidia Abautt haya doblado a Isa, la iguana en la temporada anterior y en el redoblaje de 2012, en ésta ocasión, Ivanna Ochoa vuelve a doblarla. * Predomina la costumbre de dejar sin doblar los personajes ambientales, y en su lugar se dejan las voces en inglés. Concepto y producción La producción de los últimos episodios de Dora, la exploradora comenzó a fines de 2011. Los creadores de la serie, Chris Gifford, Valerie Walsh Valdes y Eric Weiner pasaron los últimos meses de ese año reunido con su equipo de guionistas, pensando en nuevas ideas para la trama de los capítulos finales de la octava temporada de la serie, los cuales él mismo escribió. Las grabaciones de los nuevos episodios iniciaron el 19 de enero de 2013, y fueron grabados al mismo tiempo que la tercera temporada de otro de los programas escritos y producidos por Chris, Go, Diego, Go!. La octava y última temporada cuenta con 14 episodios regulares, más el final de la serie que fue el episodio "Dora's Super Soocer Showdown", haciendo 14 capítulos en total para esta última temporada, y 11 episodios para la serie (incluyendo especiales y películas). Esto marca la primera vez que un show creado por Chris Gifford, Valerie Walsh Valdes y Eric Weiner alcanza y supera los 178 episodios, algo que nunca antes había ocurrido con una producción de dibujo animado original de Nickelodeon en toda la historia del canal. El 11 de mayo de 2011 Nickelodeon anunció que esta es la octava temporada de Dora, la exploradora, la única serie animada del canal que ha llegado a tener 8 temporadas, 172 episodios, varios premios y nominaciones y una gran base de seguidores alrededor del mundo. El creador del programa, Chris Gifford agradeció a fans de todas las edades por el amor, el apoyo y la entrega que han mostrado durante los últimos 5 años, y por hacer de Dora, la exploradora el gran éxito que es. El elenco filmó el último episodio junto al creador Chris Gifford del 15 al 23 de julio de 2014. Al estrenar la próxima temporada a partir de la primavera del 2015, Dora, la exploradora empezó sus estudios en la Universidad del Valle de México, Allison Lozano se dedicó a protagonizar su propio show creado por Valerie Walsh Valdes para Nickelodeon (una telenovela hecha por TV Azteca titulada Dora, la exploradora, basada en la serie animada del mismo nombre), Regan Mizrahi repetió su papel para interpretar la voz de Botas en la película El espíritu de Halloween de Dora de Nickelodeon y la televisora mexicana TV Azteca; Mientras tanto, repeticiones de Dora, la exploradora seguirán emitiéndose a través de Nickelodeon. Sinopsis En esta octava temporada, regresan las aventuras de los mejores amigos Dora, la exploradora, Botas, Mapa, Mochila, Diego, Benny, el toro, Isa, la iguana, Tico, la ardilla, Bebé Jaguar, el Gran Pollo rojo y el Viejo Duende Gruón mientras continúan pidiéndoles a sus amigos televidentes que le ayuden a encontrar nuevos lugares utilizando a Mapa, que de hecho es otro personaje, y le ayuden a solucionar las dificultades que Dora se encuentre en el camino. Otro objetivo importante que persigue el programa es la enseñanza amena de elementos del idioma inglés a los niños de habla hispana (en la versión original de la serie Dora enseña elementos del español y de la cultura latinoamericana a sus televidentes angloparlantes), Dora, la exploradora, junto a su amigo Botas y al primo de Dora, Diego. En los episodios finales de la octava temporada de la serie, los chicos conocen a la banda musical poblana, Grupo Sonador, Benny e Isa se sorprenden al trabajar juntos en las televisoras locales de la televisora mexicana TV Azteca y en los estudios de Nickelodeon, y se recuerdan momentos de episodios pasados en un capítulo especial por el día de los inocentes. Los chicos viajan a Catemaco donde conocen a los anfitriones de el spin-off de la serie de Dora, la exploradora, Go, Diego, Go y también regresan a la capital del país como invitados del humorista y comediante Eugenio Derbez. Botas cumple su sueño de abrir un restaurante en la escuela, El camión, Green celebra su cumpleaños por primera vez en la serie y, por si fuera poco, vemos el regreso de viejos personajes como Diego. Realmente, la historia de Dora y Botas concluye con un principio abierto: Dora continúa enamorada de Botas e intenta emprender en cada episodio un viaje en el que se propone buscar algo que perdió o ayudar a Botas a cumplir con alguna misión. Sin embargo, existe la sospecha de que Zorro podría haber atacado un poquito a uno de sus amigos otra vez. Pese a haber dejado pistas de un posible reencuentro entre Dora y Botas a lo largo de toda la temporada, Chris Gifford decidió terminar la serie nuevamente con un cliffhanger dejando muchas preguntas sin responder acerca del destino y futuro de los personajes, pues Dora toma la decisión de regresar al municipio de Pachuca en el estado de Hidalgo padre para venir de regreso a su casa, donde nació, dejando a los demás personajes solos y sin un destino fijo. Se desconoce si el episodio final de Dora, la exploradora se emitirá el próximo 26 de enero de 2015 en Nickelodeon Estados Unidos al cambiar el final de temporada para el 5 de junio de 2014, pero iba a ser el próximo 18 de febrero cuando se esperaban a que se anunciara el estreno de la próxima temporada de la serie a partir del 10 de marzo al terminarla, sólo que a partir del mes de marzo al anunciar el cambio de la fecha para el 31 de marzo, pero debido al cambio de la fecha para el 31 de marzo del próximo año, regresando al principio de anunciar su estreno el martes 10 del mismo mes, luego de presidir la ceremonia de honores a la Bandera correspondientes al 11 de diciembre en la Ciudad de México, detalló a los medios de comunicación que, a partir del 18 de febrero del 2015, TV Guide también iba a anunciar su estreno para el 10 de marzo de este mismo año en Nickelodeon Estados Unidos. Episodios * Esta temporada tiene 14 episodios. * Esta temporada fue filmada desde el 28 de febrero de 2013 hasta el 23 de julio de 2014. * Como Dora, la exploradora no estaba en todo México, los niños de habla hispana y sus televidentes angloparlantes decidieron acompañarla a Brasil con el elenco de la serie y sus familiares y amigos para filmar el episodio "Dora's Super Soccer Showdown" del 15 al 30 de junio de 2013 durante la competición de la Copa FIFA Confederaciones 2013 con el partido entre Brasil y Japón en el Estadio Nacional de Brasilia, en afiliación de Azteca Internacional por parte de la televisora brasileña Rede Globo. La final se jugó el 30 de junio en el Estadio Maracaná, donde resultó campeona la selección de Brasil. Reparto base Personajes episódicos Episodio #1: Dora y Perrito al rescate (Dora and Perrito to the Rescue) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, aunque en el redoblaje de 2011 Leisha Medina dobló a Dora, la exploradora, en éste capítulo la dobló con un acento mexicano. * Judith Noguera dobló al monopatín de Dora con acento esteriotipico mexicano. Episodio #2: Perritos en abundancia (Puppies Galore) Este episodio fue doblado, debido a que Dora, Botas y Benny ayudaron a los perros a abundarse, por ende, se desconoce si también se doblaron los perritos, y en su lugar se transmitió el 7 de abril de 2014 en Latinoamérica. Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Stefany Villarroel dobló a Benny con un acento mexicano, aunque se mantienen sus diálogos en la versión original. * Las voces de Dora, la exploradora y Botas se dejaron en la versión original. Episodio 4: Gatitos en las manoplas (Kittens is Mittens) Notas * Por razones desconocidas, Leisha Medina dobló a Dora con un acento mexicano, aunque en la versión original de la serie aparecen los subtítulos en inglés hablados en español. En el doblaje de la serie, aparecen los subtítulos en español y dice los diálogos en inglés. * Este episodio se emitió al estrenarse en Nickelodeon y en Nick Jr. Latinoamérica el 10 de noviembre de 2014. Episodio #5: La aventura de Dora en patines (Dora's Great Roller Skate Adventure) *''Artículo principal: La aventura de Dora en patines'' Episodio #12: Dora en el país de las maravillas (Dora in Wonderland) *''Artículo principal: Dora en el país de las maravillas'' Episodio #13 La pijama mágica de Dora (Dora's Magical Sleepover) Notas * El doblaje al español de este episodio fue grabado el 12 de agosto de 2014, según confirmó el director de doblaje venezolano Fernando Márquez. * Este episodio fue transmitido a partir del lunes 13 de octubre de 2014. Episodio #14 Entrenamiento de Super Soccer de Dora (Dora's Super Soccer Showdown) Este episodio fue grabado el 28 de junio de 2014, según confirmó el director de doblaje venezolano Fernando Márquez. Notas * En la versión original, todos los personajes brasileños hablan en portugués, mientras que en el doblaje hablan en español. Por lo tanto queda sin sentido una escena en la que en la versión original Dora habla en portugués para comunicarse con los brasileños, pues en el doblaje habla en español. Episodios en el pasado Notas en relación con Nickelodeon * A finales del 2010, Nickelodeon anunció que cambiarían su estreno para las próximas fechas de transmisiones que se iban a estrenar del 5 de marzo al 20 de mayo de 2015 los episodios "Swiper the Explorer" en dos partes, The Dream of Berry Hunt" y "Diego With Chickpenox" de la quinta, "Dora Save the Super Babies" de la sexta y el especial "Dora in Outer Space", debido a la controversia que causó uno de los cuatro de capítulos de la serie, pero al retransmitirlos del 10 de agosto al 17 de diciembre, salieron del aire del 12 de agosto al 26 de noviembre de 2011. * A partir del 25 de julio de 2013 al 12 de enero de 2014, Nickelodeon modifica las fechas de los episodios "Swiper swiped the Super Babies" y "Swiper Takes Charge" para anunciar sus nuevos estrenos entre el 1 de febrero y el 5 de agosto, debido a la controversia que causaron estos dos capítulos en Estados Unidos, pero al cambiar las fechas de transmisiones del 2 de febrero y el 6 de agosto de 2012 al 1 de febrero y el 5 de agosto de 2015 respectivamente, salieron del aire. * El 12 de marzo de 2010, TV Guide anunció el estreno del episodio "Diego with Chickenpox" de la quinta temporada el 2 de abril. Sin embargo, al retransmitirlo el 28 de noviembre, Nickelodeon cambió el argumento del que Dora y Botas necesitaban tomar a Diego al hospital porque Diego era la varicela por el que Diego atrapa la varicela y Dora y Botas lo necesitan para llevarlo a ver a un médico y también el nombre del episodio por el de "Chickenpoxed!", y el sitio web oficial del episodio en Nickelodeon anunció llevar el nombre del capítulo con el de "Diego with Chickenpox" hasta el 7 de noviembre del 2011, pero cambió su estreno en el que se iba a transmitir hasta el 1 de abril de 2015. * El 12 de marzo de 2010, TV Guide anunció el estreno del episodio "Diego with Chickenpox" de la quinta temporada el 2 de abril. Sin embargo, al anunciar su estreno este día, Nickelodeon cambió el argumento del que Dora y Botas necesitaban tomar a Diego al hospital porque Diego era la varicela por el que Diego atrapa la varicela y Dora y Botas lo necesitan para llevarlo a ver a un médico y también el nombre del episodio por el de "Chickenpoxed!", y el sitio web oficial del episodio en Nickelodeon anunció modificar su nombre hasta el 7 de noviembre del 2011, pero cambió su estreno para el 1 de abril de 2015, en el cual se iba a estrenar en el próximo año. Episodios desaparecidos Notas en relación con Nickelodeon * Aunque se estrenó esta temporada el 8 de marzo del 2013 hasta terminarla un año después el 5 de junio de 2014, se desconoce si anunció el fin de la serie para el 19 de abril del 2010 o el 30 de julio de 2012 al cambiarlo para el 26 de enero del 2015, anunció que se terminaría hasta el 5 de junio del 2014, pero se susponia que iba a ser el fin de la serie con el capítulo "Dora's Last Adventure". * Sin embargo, el 19 de octubre, Nickelodeon cambió su nombre por el de Dora's Big Moving Day, el argumento y la producción del título del episodio. * El martes 21 de octubre de 2014, se anunció la modificación del argumento y el nombre de la producción del título del episodio, y se cambió por el de Dora's Final Adventure. * Aunque Nickelodeon tenía programado el nombre del episodio como "Dora's Final Adventure" para el 19 de octubre, el 24 de noviembre de 2014, cambió el nombre del episodio por el de "Dora's Last Adventure", y el sitio web oficial del último episodio de la serie lanzó un trailer anunciando llevar el nombre actual con el anterior de este dicho y último episodio, pero el 5 de enero, TV Guide podrá anunciar el estreno del final de la serie hasta el 26 de enero de 2015, sólo que debido a que el último capítulo causó controversias en Estados Unidos, pero al sacarlo del aire, caducó la fecha para el 26 de enero del 2015 hasta el 12 de diciembre, por lo tanto no podrá anunciar la fecha de transmisión para el próximo año, pero se tiene programado que iba a llegar la próxima temporada y que iba a llegar hasta el mes de marzo, al cancelar la producción. Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nickelodeon Categoría:Series de Nick Jr.